


Fool

by crispychips



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Complete, OOC, hurt without comfort, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispychips/pseuds/crispychips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi hanya tak ingin kehilangan sosok Erwin Smith ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Desclaimer: Hajime Isayama-sensei
> 
> Saya galau gara-gara beberapa manga snk chapter bulan-bulan ini huhu   
> FF eruri yang pertama saya post! Eaaa  
> Situasinya saya ambil dari beberapa adegan di manga, tapi ada sedikit yang saya ubah dan tambah.

* * *

 

* * *

 

Asa terbelenggu derita, tapi kupikir itu bukanlah hal yang pasti.

Saat itu kau tersenyum, lepas seperti hamparan pasir di telapak tangan yang tertiup angin.

Aku heran kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum sementara di depanmu penuh dengan mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan.

Langitnya begitu biru membuat onggokkan tubuh itu sudah seperti ikan yang sedang dijemur.

Kau menatap mereka tanpa takut. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan menatapmu seperti benci.

Kau yang membiarkan mereka mati, dan kau juga yang menanggung rasa itu.

Mereka mati karena keputusanmu, sedangkan kau berdiri di sini masih hidup menatap mereka yang sudah mati.

_“Bukan berarti aku tidak merasa sedih, Levi”_ katamu di sela-sela senyuman.

Lalu kau tiba-tiba tertawa.

_“Ironis ‘kan?”_

Bagiku kau terdengar seperti menangis. Dengan topeng senyumanmu padahal di baliknya kau sedang meraung.

_“Tch! Aku akan membunuhmu kalau begitu”_ aku tak pernah main-main dengan kata-kataku.

Lagi-lagi kau tertawa. Iris sewarna _sapphire_ di matamu menjeratku ke dalamnya.

_“Kalau kau memang berniat melakukannya. Kenapa tidak dari dulu?”_

Lalu kau meremas lengan bajumu yang kosong.

Tangan kekar yang dulu pernah menahanku dari berontak kini sudah tiada. Dicerna asam bersama potongan tubuh lainnya bak makanan.

Aku memang pernah ingin membunuhmu –dulu sekali. Saat kulihat perangaimu yang tetap sama meskipun di depanmu tersuguh pemandangan bagai neraka.

Aku tak bisa terima.

_“Kau tahu aku tak pernah main-main”_ aku menatapmu congkak seperti biasa.

Kau terdiam.

Dan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya kau tersenyum. Terlihat berbeda.

Aku tak bisa membaca apa yang ada di matamu. Hanya terlihat lembut namun penuh tekad yang membara.

_“Kalau begitu aku tak perlu khawatir”_ katamu.

Jujur, seringkali omonganmu terdengar ambigu. Dan terkadang aku sulit untuk mengerti.

_“Maksudmu?”_

_“Aku punya strategi. Dan kemungkinan ini akan berhasil”_

Aku tak melihatmu berpikir sedikitpun. Kau memang bisa jadi gila sewaktu-waktu –kupikir.

Aku juga pernah membayangkan kalau rambut _blonde_ mu rontok dan menjadi botak karena terlalu keras berpikir.

Berlagak seperti profesor.

Itu memang tipikalmu. Bahkan tanpa segan menghambur-hamburkan nyawa pasukanmu seperti menabur gula ke dalam kopi.

Berharap rasa pahitnya akan hilang dan berubah menjadi manis.

_“Levi, kau kunci dari strategi ini. Dan aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya”_

Aku masih belum mengerti. Aku meminta penjelasan. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau yang terlalu pintar ataukah aku yang terlalu bodoh untuk paham apa maksud dari perkataanmu.

Kau menekuk lututmu dan duduk di balok yang tersusun dari papan kayu.

Aku menatapmu heran.

Lalu kau bercerita sedikit tentang masa kecilmu.

Yang aku tak pernah tahu.

Ketika di masa itu kau adalah seorang bocah yang selalu ingin tahu. Menggunakan akalmu untuk mewujudkan keingintahuanmu hingga dirimu merasa terpuaskan.

_“Begini Levi, ...”_

Suaramu terputus. Tapi lengkungan bibirmu masih bercakap.

Tidak, sepertinya bukan suaramu yang menghilang. Tapi pendengaranku yang bermasalah.

Tiba-tiba aku seperti melihat banyak orang berdiri di sana. Di sampingmu, di belakangmu, bahkan orang-orang itu menatapmu dengan pancaran harapan.

Aku terkesiap. Aku merasa gila –sungguh.

Apa yang bisa dikatakan rasional di sini? Ketika aku melihat wajah-wajah timku yang dulu.

Mungkin aku akan senang jika itu benar-benar mereka. Lalu kemudian aku ingat kalau orang-orang yang kulihat ini adalah orang-orang yang bukan nyata. Maksudku; mereka _sudah mati._

Kenapa semua mengerubungimu?

_“Levi”_

_“Huh?!”_ bola mata birumu kembali menarikku dalam realita.

_“Kau kenapa?”_

_“Tak ada apa-apa”_ aku memalingkan wajah.

Kau tertawa –lagi. Entah mengapa semakin sering kau melakukannya, itu semakin terdengar menyebalkan.

_“Baiklah. Kuserahkan semua padamu Levi. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Habisi Beast Titan. Serang ketika dia sibuk dengan pasukan kami”_

Kakimu yang menapak berdiri. Menerbangkan debu yang bergumul di bawah sepatumu.

Berjalan beberapa langkah, lalu berhenti. Membiarkan aku melihat punggungmu yang bersayap.

Sayap kebebasan.

_“Levi ...”_

Dan ya, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya aku terjerat oleh tatapanmu .

Kau berbalik, tersenyum.

Aku diam.

_“Berjanji satu hal padaku ...”_

Aku masih diam.

_“Jangan mati”_

Ketika kau kembali melangkah. Sementara aku terkejut mendengar ucapanmu.

Sayap-sayapmu yang menguncup terkembang indah hingga aku tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Pergi menghampiri pasukan yang telah menanti keputusanmu di sana.

Bak raja yang melintas di atas hamparan karpet merah dan berjalan menuju singgasana.

Aku belum bisa menggerakkan kakiku. Sebab kata-kata yang kau ucapkan terakhir kali terasa mematikan saraf-saraf di sekujur tubuhku.

Kudengar di kejauhan kau menyemangati para anggota pasukan.

Wajah-wajah mereka terlihat takut. Takut akan kematian yang rasanya sudah pasti terjadi hari ini juga.

Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?

_“Levi! Kami sudah siap! Lakukan sesuai rencana!”_

Orang-orang bersorak. Sepertinya kau berhasil mengambil kepercayaan mereka hingga wajah-wajahnya dipenuhi tekad untuk menang.

Aku salut padamu.

Kau memang sosok pemimpin yang hebat.

Bahkan di saat kondisimu tidak lebih baik daripada mereka. Tapi mereka tetap percaya padamu.

Atau ketika kau hanya bisa menjanjikan sebuah kematian. Mereka tetap mau mengikuti apa katamu.

Terkadang aku tidak habis pikir.

.

.

.

Kau memimpin mereka di garis depan.

Langkah kuda berderap cepat menuju lapang  yang akan menjadi neraka dalam sekejap.

BODOH!

Kenapa kau biarkan tubuhmu juga naik di atas kuda-kuda itu?!

Kalau begitu kau akan ....

.

.

.

Erwin ..., maaf aku mengagalkan rencanamu. Aku membiarkan titan itu kabur padahal hanya tinggal sedikit lagi aku menghabisinya. Aku terlalu banyak berpikir.

Tepatnya memikirkanmu. Kau tidak bisa bilang kalau semua yang terjadi ini murni salahku.

Serum yang kau percayakan padaku. Aku sungguh berharap kalau kau masih bernapas.

Aku ingin kau memakan titan sialan ini dan kembali hidup.

Lalu aku bertemu dua orang anak yang menatap ngeri temannya.

Kulihat Armin terbakar seperti babi panggang.

Bocah ingusan itu memintaku untuk memberikan serumnya pada Armin. Dia memohon-mohon padaku.

Dan jujur ..., aku masih berharap kau masih hidup.

.

.

.

Kau tahu apa?

Mungkin jika _Kami-sama_ itu nyata. Dia telah mengabulkan keinginanku.

Seseorang membawamu tepat ke hadapanku.

Masih bernapas.

Sejak awal aku hanya ingin memberikan serum ini padamu.

_“Aku akan memberikan serum ini untuk Erwin”_

Si anak perempuan menarik pedangnya. Menyerangku karena tak ingin aku mengabaikan temannya dan membiarkannya mati.

Aku berusaha mencari alasan. Membanding-bandingkan dirimu dengan Armin. Untuk apa? Agar mereka berpikir kalau kau yang memang lebih layak hidup dibanding Armin.

Karena aku hanya tak ingin kau mati.

_Tak!_

Kau menarik lenganmu ketika sedikit lagi serum itu mengalir ke tubuhmu.

Kau menolaknya? Menolak kembali ke kehidupan yang susah payah kau pertahankan?

Entah apa yang kau racaukan saat itu. Kupikir kau tak akan apa-apa jika membiarkan salah satu dari pasukanmu mati agar kau hidup.

Bukankah biasanya kau memang begitu? Tidak hanya satu bahkan ribuan.

Apa kau tidak suka caraku yang membiarkan bocah-bocah cengeng itu menangis?

Kupikir memang itu. Jadi aku memberikan serum itu pada Armin.

Tapi kau tetap hidup kan? Itulah mengapa kau menolaknya, karena kau masih mampu bertahan walaupun tanpa serum itu. Ya kan?

.

.

.

Setelahnya, kekacauan kecil terjadi.

Armin berubah menjadi titan dan memakan Bertold, lalu dia kembali ke wujud manusianya yang semula.

_“Dia sudah tiada ...”_

Gerakkanku terhenti. Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

Mulut Hanji memang sialan. Dia mengatakannya tepat di dekat telingaku.

Kenapa suaranya tidak hilang saja?

Dan kenapa kau tidak bergerak lagi?

**_“Dia sudah tiada ...”_** dia? Maksudnya kau? Jangan membodohiku.

.

.

.

Kau sialan Erwin!

Kau orang paling jahat yang pernah aku tahu!

Kau berniat mati duluan sementara kau memintaku untuk jangan mati?

BODOH! JAHAT!

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar aku memeluk tubuhmu yang sudah tak bernyawa ....

 

 

 


End file.
